


一半【moonsun】 补档

by OhMyMoonbyul2



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2
Summary: 原文发布于lofter:日月映画社
Kudos: 10





	一半【moonsun】 补档

上、  
文星伊放下耳机，微微后仰，放松脖子，眼前直播室里的电子钟正好跳到00:00。  
一天结束，一天又开始。  
文星伊的声音陪伴很多人入眠，但没人陪伴她。  
望着直播室的窗户发着呆，每到这个闷热季节，落雨的深夜总能看到被水雾笼罩的城市，空气的粘稠感包裹着皮肤，让人喘不上气，总给人一种被需要的人紧紧拥抱的假象。  
拿起放在一旁的水，冰冷的液体舒缓声带的干涩，顺着食道抵达胃部，却让胃部渐渐有了刺痛感，文星伊微微皱起眉头，将手附在胃部，用手心的温度去缓解，轻唤了一声助理的名字，不一会儿一盒止痛药被推到眼前。  
“前辈，你该找个人照顾你了。”  
“哪有那么容易。”文星伊摇摇头，吞下止痛药。  
如果那么容易，世上哪还会有这么多孤单的人。

文星伊，28岁，知名电台的主持人，3年前谈过一次短暂的恋爱，和平分手，至今单身。  
对文星伊有意思的人不少，男女都有，但她总是淡淡的，大概是性格使然，看起来也不太好相与。  
其实最开始的时候，文星伊曾做过努力，但时间久了，文星伊也习惯了与人保持距离，习惯拒绝，变得淡漠，孤独就孤独吧，至少自由，她甚至做好了孤独一生的准备。  
热闹都是他们的，与文星伊无关。

前一段和平分手的恋情，对方说做不了她空缺的另一半，因为她心冷的厉害，  
当时文星伊失笑，是有多不了解她，才会说她心冷的厉害。

但是现在，缺了一半，心好像真的怎么都不够暖。

文星伊下班站在电视台的门口的时候，直播室里看到的缠绵细雨变成了倾盆大雨，台阶旁微微溅起的水花沾湿了小皮鞋和西裤裤腿。  
【丁辉人，雨太大了，走不到车边。】  
【你该找对象了，你这么一直找我，我该怀疑你对我有非分之想了。】  
文星伊翻了个白眼，收起手机。  
按动车钥匙，远处的车灯在雨中闪着光芒，望着倾泻的雨幕，无奈的叹口气，难道真该听丁辉人一句劝，认真地找个人朝夕相对，不至于在需要的时候，连个送伞的人都没有。  
“我送你过去。”明亮的女声混着落雨在耳边响起，文星伊收回踏出的脚步，循着声音侧过头，对面脸颊肉肉的女生正笑眯眯地望着她，唇边有浅浅梨涡，好像薄荷味冰淇淋，甜蜜又带着清凉的气息，莫名的熟悉感，但却抓不住。  
“我看你在这里望着你的车有一段时间了，雨太大了，我送你过去吧。”她明黄色的连衣裙上有星星点点变深的水渍，浅色的发梢被雨水沾湿，微微打着卷。  
“那，麻烦你了。”文星伊挑了挑眉毛,站到不大的伞下。

车停的不远，却因为积水要绕道。  
沉默的走在雨中，女生的手臂微凉带着雨水轻微的湿润，不时蹭到文星伊的手臂，向来不喜与陌生人距离过近的文星伊，没有避开这毫无阻隔的肌肤相贴，似乎从刚才开始，这个女生就像是有魔力一样，让习惯拒绝的她奇迹般没有开口。  
女生侧过伞，示意出神的文星伊，已经走到了她的停车位。  
“我送你。”站在车门边，文星伊回过头鬼使神差地冒出这句话，不是疑问句，而是陈述句。  
“那，麻烦你了。”女生略微惊讶地看了文星伊一眼，模仿她刚刚的口气回答，露出一个俏皮的笑容。  
坐进驾驶室看着女生从车前绕到副驾驶，她的左肩的衣服因为淋湿变成了暗黄色，文星伊不由自主地抬手摸了一把自己的右肩，依旧干燥，身上甚至沾到了一些女生身上淡淡的香气，她想起今夜那个最后打进热线的听众，她在电话里说：爱情就是落雨的夜晚，有一把倾向她的伞。  
文星伊为自己的联想，忍不住地笑出声，对方可是个女孩子。  
不由在心底暗骂丁辉人，一定是她最近老催自己找对象，才会浮想联翩。

雨水倾泻在车窗玻璃上，路灯折射水幕造成怪异的光线，车外如失焦一般模糊，深夜的高架上没多少来去的车辆，车里除了雨水滴落的声音就只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声。  
文星伊是个相当专注的人，开车的时候连导航的声音都开的很轻。  
坐在副驾驶发呆的女生，叫金容仙，这是坐进副驾驶时，她主动告诉文星伊的。  
等红灯的时候，文星伊看到丁辉人发了信息，她说【下雨的夜晚适合找个陌生人聊聊人生】，文星伊有些莫名其妙，丁辉人什么时候开始喝多会乱发信息。余光瞥见金容仙未干的肩膀，抬手关小车上的冷气，从后座拿了毯子放到金容仙的腿上，低头在回信息的金容仙侧过脸，有些不好意思的笑起来，将毛毯盖好，示意文星伊信号灯在倒数。  
在信号灯变绿的那一刻，金容仙突然开口：“能送我去最近的酒店么？”  
“怎么？”  
“有不想回家的理由。”金容仙露出一个难以琢磨的笑容。  
车内又陷入了沉默，导航小声的提示，距离目的地还有3.5公里。  
文星伊缓缓将车靠边，转头望着金容仙，模糊的光影落在她的脸上，多了几分暧昧.  
“或许，”她跟中了邪似的开口，“下雨的夜晚适合找个陌生人聊聊人生？”

向来很注重隐私的文星伊带着金容仙回了家。  
习惯清冷的房子，突然就变的鲜活起来。  
文星伊这些年习惯了保持情绪淡漠，却因为和金容仙喝了几罐露水嘟嘟，拉低了笑点，金容仙有些不胜酒力，歪着头轻笑着看着文星伊，全身红的仿佛一只煮熟的虾子。  
文星伊单手托着下巴，手指戳了戳金容仙的脸颊，  
“容仙欧尼，我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
“一般说这话的人，都目的都是想泡我。”  
“对！因为你这个欧尼太奇怪了。”  
“哪里奇怪了？”  
“怪好看的。”  
“……你不仅有张撩人的脸，你还有张撩人的嘴。”  
“被你发现了，得杀你灭口。”  
“那我得贿赂你保命。”  
“你用什么贿赂？”  
金容仙双手托腮突然凑到文星伊面前：  
“我，怎么样？”  
水蜜桃味的气息喷薄在脸上，文星伊在那个瞬间自心底腾出一阵异样的酥麻，满眼只剩下那肉呼呼的脸颊，和淡粉色的嘴唇。  
她才强压下那不可名状的异样，金容仙已经笑得滚到了一边，她说她喜欢文星伊泛红的耳尖。  
文星伊突然想通为什么昨晚没有拒绝金容仙的好意，除了那莫名其妙的熟悉感，还因为她喜欢金容仙在黑暗中冲她笑的样子，就像她的名字一样，带着太阳的温暖。

中、  
除了丁辉人就鲜少有朋友的文星伊，身边多了一个经常会让她笑到不能自己的金容仙。  
金容仙在电视台附近的咖啡厅工作，偶尔会搭文星伊的便车回家。  
她对文星伊似乎有说不完的话，文星伊有时候也会好奇她瘦瘦的身体里怎么会藏着那么丰富而饱满的情感；  
会因为文星伊一个笑话笑得喘不过气，也会因为电影的结局哭一个小时；  
会因为陪文星伊对电台主持稿时说的情话红了脸，也会因为文星伊半夜电话里一个鬼故事吓得说话都有了哭腔；  
她好像在文星伊平淡的生活里开了道口子，注入了光，让每一刻都变得温暖。

当文星伊在丁辉人的酒窖里聊起金容仙的时候，丁辉人看着她眼角眉梢都带着温柔的笑意。  
“曾经我是你唯一的朋友，但是你现在多了一个容仙欧尼，我竟然有种被戴了绿帽的感觉。”  
“有时间，我介绍你们认识。”  
“别，我可没时间，”丁辉人打断准备开口骂人的文星伊，“不过欧尼，你好像恋爱了，你喜欢那个容仙欧尼吧？”  
“她是姐姐，你说的什么混话，大白天的喝假酒了？”  
“是不是混话，你自己好好想想。”丁辉人歪着脑袋，晃着手中的高脚杯，“老娘家里都是真材实料，哪来的假酒。”

丁辉人的话在文星伊的心里激起惊涛骇浪，她和金容仙的这些日子，温柔的有些不像话。  
陪着犯胃炎的自己去医院，看着面色苍白的自己红了眼；  
即使麻烦也要做文星伊早午晚餐的伴，端着温热的粥，满眼灿烂；  
留的太晚，就一起看恐怖片，填满文星伊空一半的床，抓住她睡衣的袖子，缩在她的身边入睡；  
听懂文星伊的笑话，总是捧场，笑得前俯后仰，眼角泛泪；  
从家里煲好汤，非要盯着文星伊喝完；  
节日里不再留文星伊一个人，总会给她一个大大的拥抱；  
会去看她们都喜欢的歌手演唱会，在人潮中抓紧她的手；  
金容仙渐渐把文星伊的日子填满，  
渐渐，让心变的温暖，  
渐渐，补上了文星伊空缺的那一半。

文星伊在床上翻来覆去，无法入眠，干脆起身坐到了落地窗前，望着窗外发呆。  
远处天际和山峦的交界处开始微微泛白，高速公路上不时闪过星星点点的车灯，在黑暗里显得格外的微茫。  
就像文星伊内心里那些关于金容仙的细枝末节，偶尔微微闪现的光芒又迅速被黑暗填充吞没，悄无声息。  
思考无果，文星伊慢慢站起来，寻去厨房。  
冰箱打开时的微光驱散房间里小片的黑暗，熟悉的冷光第一次让文星伊感觉到前所未有的孤独，手臂激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，她突然想念起那个偶尔留宿在家里又唱又跳还爱笑的那抹暖光，哪怕只是安静的呆着，也能让清冷的房间充满温柔的暖意。  
文星伊伸手去拿装着冷水的玻璃瓶，突然眼前晃了一下，带着微微的眩晕，她闭了闭眼，以为自己一夜未睡有些低血糖。  
冷光下，装在瓶子的里水微微晃动着，“砰”地一声，文星伊顺着声音的方向费力地睁大眼睛，似乎是放在桌上的装饰瓶子翻倒的声音。  
2秒后，微微眩晕的文星伊突然意识到，地震了。

初秋的早晨有些凉，跑出公寓的文星伊摸出手机想要给金容仙打电话，她的名字正好闪现在屏幕上，接起电话就听到对面的女声带着焦急，她说：“星伊，你没事吧？”  
“没事，我已经在外面了。”文星伊心底的柔软被触动。  
“那就好。”电话那头的人似乎长长地松了一口气，＂你住的那么高，我担心你有危险．＂  
“你没事吧？”  
“嗯，我没事。”  
“要我来陪你吗？”文星伊在对方准备挂掉电话的那刻，突然对电话那头的人说。  
“好啊。”

金容仙小小的公寓里弥漫着淡淡的洗衣液的味道，枕头上有文星伊熟悉的甜香，天空渐渐开始发亮，一夜未眠的文星伊沉溺在熟悉的味道里，起了浓重的睡意．躺在一旁的金容仙因为狭小的单人床靠的她很近，呼吸拍打在她的耳畔，文星伊突然意识到，发生地震的时候，她第一个担心的人，是金容仙，也突然想起初见那晚，她强压下的那不可名状的异样。  
那晚，她忍得好辛苦，才忍住没有扑过去吻金容仙。  
吻上那个双手托腮，笑眯眯地说要用自己贿赂文星伊的金容仙。

“怎么会想到给我打电话？”文星伊眯着眼睛轻声开口。  
金容仙微微扬起脸，深色的眸子里好像有光又好像有海。  
“担心你。”  
“为什么对我这么好？”  
“你该多笑笑。”答非所问。  
“金容仙，你该不会喜欢我吧。”  
“对啊。”  
文星伊怔住，瞳孔微微放大，脑海里心跳的声音变得异常清楚，就好像下楼时一脚踩空的那瞬间，呼吸停滞，心跳却快到了极致。  
“不喜欢你，能做这么好的朋友吗？”金容仙突然伸手掐文星伊的脸一把。  
如同被人当头浇了一盆冰水，冷的彻骨，睡意尽数散去，原来只是好朋友之间的喜欢。  
文星伊感觉呼吸有些许困难，心像是被堵了一块，无论她如何用力的呼吸，都不舒服。  
“那真是谢谢你了。”文星伊憋出一句，随后翻了个身，缩到床边，用力的闭上眼睛，心里的酸胀如鲠在喉，无法呼吸，但心跳却快的想要跳出胸膛呼吸一口，哪怕半口氧气。  
感觉金容仙靠近了她，手放到了她的背上轻拍着，温柔如海。  
“不用谢，睡吧，我就是想，一直对你好。”  
文星伊突然有些后悔问金容仙问题，  
如果不问，就能避开那句话带来的骤然的狂喜，自然也不会有心痛的来袭。  
如果不问，就保持这样的关系也好，至少金容仙不会走进她的生命里，却成为过客。

下、  
文星伊做了个对自己特别残忍的决定，在金容仙一次又一次的如往常一般找她时，她一次又一次的找借口回避或者回绝。  
终于，金容仙在她办公桌对面冷着脸说：“既然你最近这么忙，那就不打扰了。”  
金容仙不再打扰文星伊。  
文星伊发誓自己从此以后不多作无谓的思考，孤独而忘情地度日，让生活回到原来的样子。  
却在某个瞬间，突然发觉，一个人的时候，连日子都变长了；  
以前文星伊习惯了孤独，因为孤独带来更多的自由。  
而现在，自由多的第一次让她觉得心慌。

放年假的文星伊被丁辉人挡在去她的酒窖的路上，她说她不接待心情不好的人，怕她喝的烂醉发起酒疯，她会血本无归。  
文星伊突然就不知道自己该去哪里，一个人坐在家楼下的公园，望着满树盛放的花朵，看着阳光席卷每一片花瓣，微风穿越花枝扬起她额前的发，她抬头望着天空，又想起了金容仙，突然嫉妒起她养在小公寓里的那只小狗，它有金容仙的关心，会被抱在怀里温柔的抚摸，肆无忌惮的接受金容仙的爱，并毫无保留让金容仙知道它的喜欢。  
【我竟然在嫉妒一条狗，金容仙的狗。】文星伊给丁辉人发着信息。  
【怎么，吃的比你好吗？】  
看丁辉人的回复，文星伊失笑，笑着笑着，突然鼻子一酸，眼前突然模糊一片，她知道自己和金容仙没有可能，可还是忍不住的迷恋。  
手机震动起来，文星伊吸了吸鼻子，以为丁辉人又要嘲笑她，却看到了金容仙的名字，  
【听说你放假了，一起去看电影吗？】

文星伊没想到金容仙会带着她和她咖啡厅的那帮同事一起看电影。  
其实文星伊不喜欢和一群陌生人在黑暗的环境中呆着，所以她从来都不去电影院。  
只是金容仙总能让她推翻以前的活法，一次有一次。

私人影院今天放的一部欧美的爱情片，大概是选错了片子，一大群年轻人在电影进行到三分之一的时候睡死过去好几个。  
文星伊却看得格外认真。电影里的女生听到喜欢的人要结婚的时候，眼神黯淡的让文星伊心疼，心心念念的人就在身边，却又遥不可及，明明痛苦的快要死掉了，却还要伪装成快乐的样子，拼了命的撑住，却还是在与男主拥抱的时候泪流满面，她好像什么都没做错，错只错在她喜欢的人，不喜欢她而已。

【这么多年，这么多人经过我的生活，可是为什么偏偏是你，看起来好像最应该是过客的你，在我心中占据了这么重的地位。我需要感觉到你，我需要被你爱被你关怀。 我想要的，不只是一夜，或是一天】

文星伊感觉到有人在轻轻蹭她的脸颊，侧过脸去，金容仙凑近她，小声地说：“怎么哭了。”  
电影画面模糊的光影落在她的脸上，文星伊恍惚间好像回到和金容仙初遇的那个落着大雨的夜晚，只是这一次，金容仙在黑暗中望向她时，眼底有了些许波澜。  
温暖的手指碰到滚烫眼泪，还有微凉的皮肤，文星伊抬手握住了金容仙停留在她脸颊的手，温暖而柔软，两个人在黑暗中静静地对视着，文星伊承认这一刻她情动无比，根本控制不住自己，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，生怕打碎这一刻。  
金容仙的手被文星伊温柔收入手心，轻轻的摩挲着，手心沁出的潮湿交织在一起，她们靠的很近，能感觉到彼此的呼吸拍打在面颊上，文星伊就要贴上的那一刻，坐在金容仙另一旁同事突然呢喃出声，金容仙微微往后一退，拉开了和文星伊的距离，轻轻抽回了手。  
文星伊望着金容仙黑暗中被长发挡住的侧脸，她揣测不出她的想法，如果不喜欢，为什么会任由她在黑暗中暧昧的靠近，如果喜欢，为什么会收回贴在掌心的手。  
文星伊突然不敢奢望了，有很重的东西压在胸口，咽不下去，也不敢哭出来。

电影结束后的饭局，文星伊被金容仙同事拉着合照喝酒，有个笑起来很阳光的男同事毫无预兆的跟金容仙表了白，同事们开始起哄，金容仙虽然笑着，却在回避文星伊的眼神。  
“星伊xi，你跟容仙xi这么好，你帮帮我。”那个男同事转过头，看向文星伊。  
“那是你的事，我怎么帮？”文星伊冷冰冰地吐出一句，“恋爱也帮你谈了吗？”大家哄笑，她慢慢地缩到最角落的位置。  
周遭嘈杂，但眼前的一切都变的模糊，文星伊用力的憋着眼泪，逼着自己一定要笑出来，触手可及的酒，她都吞了下去，眼前的喝完了，就去拿远处的，不在意金容仙的劝阻，拉着身边的人玩闹，一点都不像那个淡漠疏离的文星伊，她不敢停下，不敢听，不敢看，只想喝到神志不清，睡死过去，因为她怕，怕自己清醒着心痛，也怕自己半醉时借着酒劲说出什么不得了的话来。

爱情中的犹豫退缩，是自私，更是自残。

终于在神志不清前，她对金容仙说：“翻我手机，找一个叫丁辉人的，让她过来接我。”  
“辉人又不会开车。”  
“嗯？你怎么知道她不会开车？”来不及听到回答，反胃的感觉奔涌而来。

文星伊在后巷吐得天昏地暗，有人轻轻地拍着她的背，递过来一张纸巾。  
隐约辨认出好像是丁辉人那高亮的嗓门，许是好友在身边，文星伊靠着墙缓缓蹲下来，低着头忍不住落下泪来：“辉人，你觉得金容仙是个什么样的人？在我看来她真的很过分，”文星伊死死地盯着水泥地面上眼泪砸出来的印记，“我已经习惯自己一个人过日子了，但她却一点一点的挤进我的生命里，我想做回原来的自己，但却不知道为什么迷失了，我想她一直在我身边，我想对她好，我好喜欢她，真的好喜欢好喜欢，那种喜欢是我读过那么多充满情话的主持稿都没办法表达的喜欢，但是对她来说，我只是她的一个好朋友，我真的，好不甘心。”  
“谁说我不喜欢你了！文星伊，你这个胆小鬼！”金容仙的声音里带着哭腔，炸在耳边，把文星伊吓得酒醒了大半，她抬起眼，哪里来的丁辉人，只有金容仙捏着包纸巾站在身边，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，看的文星伊心慌。  
“你……你别哭。”  
“你这个混蛋！我只是想先听你说，你喜欢我，”金容仙抹去眼泪，“在你没说之前，我根本不敢告诉你，我喜欢你。”

文星伊自心底涌出的欢喜像涨潮时的海浪，向着她汹涌而至，她伸出手，用力地把金容仙圈进怀中，扑面而来的熟悉气息麻痹了文星伊的心脏，脑海里像是走马灯一样回忆起和金容仙在一起的日子，她浅色的头发铺满了肩膀，因为剧烈的情绪，肩膀还在微微发着抖。  
文星伊附在金容仙的耳边，  
“金容仙，现在说我喜欢你，还来得及吗？”  
“我不要听你喝醉的表白。”  
“我没有醉！”  
“你是不是真的不记得我了？”  
“我们以前真的见过对不对？”  
金容仙的回忆潮水般的涌来，她给文星伊讲了一个不算短的故事。

3年前，丁辉人在她海边的别墅组了个小酒局，那是金容仙第一次见到文星伊。  
那时金容仙因为开错了路，迟到了整整3个小时，进门的时候，就只见到醉倒的丁辉人和她的小伙伴们。  
金容仙寻去楼顶吹风，便看到文星伊躺在楼顶凉床上，脚边是好几个空了的酒瓶，醉的有些不成样子，金容仙担心醉酒的人独自在楼顶会有危险，想要把文星伊扶起来去房间睡，却被文星伊一把拽住，在凉床上滚作一团。  
“我没见过你。”那时文星伊撑着手臂，醉眼朦胧地看着身下的金容仙。  
“我也是。”那时的金容仙实在不喜和另一个人靠的太紧，尤其对方还是个陌生的醉鬼，她伸手推开文星伊。  
滚在一旁的文星伊非要拉着金容仙看星星，金容仙有些哭笑不得，但文星伊却紧紧拽住她的手腕，像是找到了倾诉的地方，望着天絮絮叨叨地跟金容仙说了很多事，说了她不为人知的孤独，说了她内心无法纾解的郁结，文星伊喝的烂醉只是为了让自己能为刚刚失去的那段恋情掉几滴眼泪，以证明自己不是真的心冷，结果喝醉了才发现这段恋情的结束在她心里真的也毫无波澜，她指着天上的星星笑嘻嘻地对说金容仙说漫天都是她，但是她不知道自己属于谁。  
那一刻金容仙有些心疼，侧过身去抱了抱文星伊，告诉她以后会遇到良人，会有人为她牵挂，会有人心疼。而无论如何，她都会站在身边支持她。  
醉酒的人听到这里便闹着非要金容仙发誓，会在一直在她身边，金容仙好声好气地哄着，文星伊却不知道从哪里摸出了一块饼干，掰了一半给金容仙，明明幼稚的要死，却一脸的认真和虔诚。  
“我们一人一半，你就是我的另一半，我们缺了彼此这一生就不完整了；这是你答应我的，你说会一直在我身边。”  
金容仙就是在这一刻，心动了。

故事到这里，文星伊回忆起了3年前丁辉人那个在海边的酒局，那时她还只是个播报早晚高峰路况的小透明，她不喜热闹，甩开众人，独自一人提着酒瓶在楼顶吹风，后来酒劲上头，曾拉着来扶自己的人说话，她不记得来人是谁，也不记得自己说过什么，但她一直记得来人轻轻地拥着她，告诉她她会一直在，那人指尖抚着去她额前的发，交织的眼神炙热而温暖；凌晨酒醒，她以为自己不过是大梦一场，梦里有个温柔相待的人，没想到，那竟是金容仙，她更没想到，只因为一句话，金容仙便为她钟情。

原来她们相遇的那个下着大雨的夜晚，最后一个打进文星伊电台热线的人是金容仙，她蓄积了那么多年的勇气，在那里等着文星伊，正式开始她们的第一次相遇；  
原来她们所有相同的食性和爱好都是金容仙为她做的改变；  
原来金容仙害怕文星伊拒绝，才不敢表白；  
原来今夜的那场电影，代表了金容仙这三年对文星伊无法说出口的爱恋；  
原来她所有的处心积虑，都是为了靠近文星伊；  
世上哪有什么完美契合的另一半，只是没遇上让彼此的心动的人罢了。

文星伊看着金容仙，她的眼角还有泪，她抬手温柔的替她擦去，慢慢的靠近，覆上她的唇之前，她轻声对金容仙说，  
“那我未来的圆满，就靠你了，我的另一半。”


End file.
